Zuko Goes Digital
by MegaloRex
Summary: Starts of after "Zuko Alone". What happens when Zuko discovers a race of creatures with incredible powers? And how will he react when he's given the task to help these creatures fight in their own war? Zuko's life will never be the same.
1. When 2 Dragons Meet

**First Chapter**

* * *

><p>Zuko Goes Digital<p>

Chapter 1 – When 2 Dragons Meet

* * *

><p>It had been at least a week since Zuko had left the Earth Kingdom village he fought to protect. And how did the villagers repay him? The cast him out, much like his own father. The voice of the young boy Zuko met there still rang in his head.<p>

'_I hate you._'

Those words had a much more harsh effect on Zuko than anyone could have expected. He gripped the reins of his Ostrich-Horse to prevent himself from breaking down.

'_How can such a simple statement make me feel so horrible?_' Zuko thought, trying to clear his thoughts. '_He was just an Earth Kingdom peasant. Not even worth my time! I shouldn't care… but why do I? Why do those simple words hurt so much?_'

Zuko was too stuck in his thoughts to realize that his ostrich-horse had abruptly stopped. He looked over, wondering why the animal stopped, only to see a small creature son the ground before it. Zuko got off the horse and looked at the creature. It seemed to be some sort of blue reptile with long arms, big hands, short leg and feet, a long tail, and two long extendants from its head Zuko could only believe to be ears. "What is it?" he asked.

He turned the creature, revealing it to have a white underbelly, mouth and hornlet, and a small yellow V-symbol on its forehead. "What kind of animal is this?" Zuko asked. It looked to be some kind of dragon, but not one Zuko ever heard of.

The creature's eyes flutter open, revealing big red eyes. The creature jumps out of Zuko's arms and says, "Hi there, my name's Veemon!"

Zuko's jaw hit the dirt. He couldn't move. He was frozen in place, staring at the blue talking creature. After a few seconds… "AAAAH!" Zuko quickly rushed backwards until his back hit a tree.

"Hey! Calm down!" Veemon exclaimed, surprised by Zuko's reaction. "What? Haven't you ever seen a Digimon before?"

Zuko still couldn't speak. The creature was talking as if it was nothing important. Ever since he first found the Avatar, Zuko became more used to seeing things out of the ordinary, but talking dragons? Too far.

"Hey buddy," Veemon said, walking over to the scarred teen. "Are you okay? You look a little pale."

After what felt like an eternity, Zuko finally found his voice. "H-H-How can you talk?"

"I don't know," Veemon replied. "Same way everyone does I guess. You know, '_mama, dada, digi_.' You pick it up."

Zuko shook his head and managed to regain his composure. "What are you?"

"I'm a Digimon!" Veemon said proudly. "Short for Digital Monster. So pal, what's your name?"

"It's Zuko," Zuko replied, forgetting his secret alias at the moment.

"Zuko huh? Cool name," Veemon said cheerfully. "I'm Veemon, but you can just call me Veemon."

"O-Okay," Zuko managed to reply. He was still fairly shocked to see a talking blue dragon. "Veemon, what is a Digital Monster? And how did you get here?"

"Call us Digimon, it's easier," Veemon replied. "As for your questions, I'm not sure. Digimon are powerful beings capable of incredible power and have the ability to evolve into stronger forms. Take me for example – I'm at the Rookie level. But I'll get stronger soon! As for how I got here, I'm not sure. I was playing in a forest with some friends of mine before I got blinded by this bright light and then I saw you."

Zuko cocked an eyebrow. "So you don't know how you got here?"

"Not a clue," Veemon replied. "Where are we anyways?"

"We're currently in a forest of the Earth Kingdom," Zuko replied.

"Earth Kingdom? What's that?" Veemon asked. "I never heard of an Earth Kingdom in the Digital World."

"Digital World?" Zuko asked in confusion.

"Yeah, that's the home world for Digimon," Veemon replied. "Uh oh. I think I'm definitely not in the Digital World anymore."

Zuko, completely exasperated, sighed. "I've been travelling alone for too long." That was an understatement. He was hungry, tired, and his inner demons were causing him hell. He got up and walked back over to his ostrich-horse.

"Hey! Where you going?" Veemon called out.

"I think I should keep moving. I've had enough hallucinations for one day," Zuko replied.

Veemon growled. He jumped high into the air before aiming his head to the earth.

**VEE HEADBUTT!**

A large quake shook the ground, scaring Zuko and his ostrich-horse. Once the dust cleared, Zuko gaped at the sight of a large pit in the middle of the road with Veemon in the center, cross-armed and smirking. "Hallucination, am I?" he said sarcastically.

"H-H-How?" Zuko tried to say, but his voice failed him.

"Like I said, all digimon have incredible powers, and that was just one of my attacks," Veemon said proudly before jumping above the Ostrich-Horse's head and landing in Zuko's lap. "Now, care to tell me a little about yourself, Zuko?"

Zuko was still too stunned to talk. After a few seconds he shook his head and his face hardened. "Why should I?"

"Because right now I'm alone in a world I don't know," Veemon replied. "And as much as you don't want to admit it, I can see you're alone too."

Zuko was about to yell, claiming he was not alone and that Veemon didn't know what he was talking about. But then Lee's voice rang through his mind again. '_I Hate You_.' Zuko clenched his fist, and opened his eyes. "Alright Veemon, I guess I can tell you a little bit."

"Alright!" Veemon said cheerfully. He then flipped around so his back was facing Zuko and pointing forward. "Mush! Onward and forward to our destination!" Zuko shook his head and snapped the reins, telling the ostrich-horse to go around the pit Veemon made earlier and continue on forward. "By the way, where are we going?"

"I'm not sure," Zuko replied, in all honesty.

"Sometimes that's the best place to go," Veemon replied with a cheerful tone. Zuko was confused by the reply, but shook it off. "So tell me a little about yourself Zuko."

And Zuko did. He told Veemon about the Four Nations and bending, and of the 100 year war that was started by his ancestor. He told him that he was banished, but not the reason why or why he had his scar. He told Veemon that the only way he could return to the Fire Nation was to capture the Avatar, master of all four elements. He explained that he and his uncle were considered traitors, and he left his Uncle so he wouldn't burden the old man. He explained he had been going along on his own, just trying to find some sort of clue to what he should do.

"Sounds like you had a pretty rough time," Veemon said after hearing Zuko's story. "But Zuko, may I ask why are you banished? Did you do something horrible?"

"I lost my honor," Zuko replied simply. "I need to restore it."

"Really?" Veemon asked. "What did you do to lose it?"

"That's not your concern," Zuko stated sternly. In the short time since he met Veemon, he actually began to grow fond of him. Despite this, he was not willing to tell anyone the story behind his banishment or his scar.

Veemon immediately dropped the subject and turned away. He looked up and saw the stars in the night. "Hey Zuko, maybe we should call it a night. I'm getting kind of sleepy."

"Then sleep, we're not stopping," Zuko replied. Veemon however could clearly see the dark circle beneath Zuko's good eye.

"You're tired too. Come on Zuko, just stop and let's make camp. What's the big deal?" Veemon asked.

Maybe it was the fact that he was extremely tired, or it could have been he had not eaten in some time, or maybe it was the inner turmoil he had been feeling for the last couple of days. Whichever it was, Zuko snapped. "The big deal? The BIG DEAL?" he yelled. "I'll tell you what the big deal is! The big deal is that I need to catch the Avatar if I ever want to see home again! I just want to go home!"

Veemon, while surprised by Zuko's outburst, could see this had been a long pent up rage. And he was determined to have Zuko release it. "Why can't you go home huh? You're the prince, shouldn't you be free to go home?"

"I can't because I'm banished!" Zuko yelled, his self-control crumbling.

"WHY?" Veemon yelled.

"BECAUSE I SPOKE OUT OF TURN!" Zuko finally yelled, releasing the long pent up flood of emotions. "I was banished because I spoke out of turn! Because I didn't want some of our soldiers to die! And what did I get? I got BURNED IN THE FACE BY MY OWN FATHER!" Tears rolled down Zuko's good eye. As much as he didn't think it, he needed to release it.

And at last, Veemon understood. All throughout Zuko's telling of his life and journey, he could see some parts missing. Now that last piece of the puzzle was in place, he understood. Zuko shook violently, letting the tears he held in for so long finally fall. Veemon did the only thing he could – he hugged Zuko.

Zuko wrapped his arms around the diminutive Digimon, needing the comforting touch of someone, even if they weren't human. He needed someone to understand his pain, to understand the hell he had gone through all his life. And it seemed Veemon was that someone.

"Hey, it's okay," Veemon said kindly. After a few minutes, Zuko seemed to calm himself and pulled away from Veemon. "Zuko, can I say something honestly?"

"I-I guess," Zuko replied.

Veemon nodded. "You told me of how you've struggled to prove yourself to your father, and from what I can see, all you want to do is go home. You don't care about the Avatar, or the war, you just want to go home and have your father love you." Zuko nodded to Veemon's reasoning. "But answer this, what kind of father would burn and banish his own son, just for speaking out of turn? All you've done is try to prove yourself to him, and he turned you away. I'm starting to think he does not really care for you." At the sight of Zuko about to counter, Veemon raised his hand. "Hear me out. What kind of father hurts his own son? Or play favorites with his own children? Zuko, you're father sent you away to get rid of you. He never wanted you."

Zuko tried to protest, but his voice failed him. All those years of neglect and pain finally made sense. All those years trying to earn the love of a man that may not have ever cared. His hand rested on his scar. Not a single day went by that Zuko did not remember the pain he went through getting it. All this time, he believed it was a mark of shame he believed he deserved. Now, he realized it was a mark that he was hurt by a man he loved for trying to do the right thing. Not only that, he sent him on a wild goose chase. The fact that the Avatar returned was a coincidence, one his father did not wish would happen for it would mean he'd have a chance to return. But if his father never cared for him, and his search for the Avatar was useless, what was there left for him?

After a few minutes, Veemon spoke again. "Zuko, despite what your father did, that doesn't mean you're alone, or that no one cares for you." At this, Zuko looked up. "From what you told me, I can easily tell your Uncle loves you, and you love your Uncle very much. And from what you told me, I can see you loved your mom too, and that she loved you too and you really miss her. They're still with you, even if you can't see them. They're in here," he pressed his hand to Zuko's chest feeling the firebender's heartbeat. "Not only that, you got me!"

"Y-You?" Zuko managed to ask after finishing his sobs.

"Yeah, I'm your friend now," Veemon said proudly. "And friends stick together to the end."

Hearing these words, made Zuko feel strange. He never had a friend in his life. He was banished from his nation and hated by the others. And in his search for the Avatar, he never attempted to make friends. But seeing Veemon, a creature he had only met a few hours earlier, claim to want to be his friend, well, it made Zuko's heart soar.

Zuko managed a small honest smiled and wiped the tears from his eyes. "T-Thank you Veemon," he said, and Veemon smiled back.

"Come on you big lug," Veemon teased. "I see a clearing over there just fine. We should rest, you've had a big day."

"Yeah, meeting a creature from another world really take it out of you," Zuko teased back, having for the first time in many years, some fun. Zuko led the ostrich-horse to the clearing and got off with Veemon. He made a fire and set out his sleeping bag. Zuko got in and rested his head, enjoying the feel of finally resting.

Veemon set his head on Zuko's lap, and strangely, Zuko did not mind. For the first time in his life, he felt light. Somehow, realizing his father did not love him felt like a relief. It was never his fault, it was his father who did not act like a real father. He never lost his honor, he earned it the day he fought to protect those innocent. With that knowledge in mind, Zuko fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>oOoOoOo<strong>

* * *

><p>The next day, Zuko and Veemon woke up better than they had before, for now they each had a friend in this messed up world. They ate before mounting on the Ostrich-Horse, which Veemon nagged Zuko to name. Zuko named her Nya, after several failed tries. They travelled in the same direction they had before, uncertain where they were going.<p>

After Zuko woke up, and his realization of his father's cruelty, he was deeply concerned on what he would do now. He was hunted by the other nations, and even if he got the Avatar, he probably wouldn't be allowed back to his nation. Now that he thought about it, Zuko never believed in capturing the Avatar. He seemed like a nice kid, and a talented one at that. Not to mention he was the last of his kind. Zuko couldn't help but feel sad for the airbender.

As they travelled, Veemon got the urge to speak. "So Zuko, you said you were a firebender, right?"

"Yeah, I'm a firebender," Zuko replied.

"Well… I showed you one of my moves. Can you show me one of yours?" Veemon asked with gleaming red eyes.

Zuko cocked an eyebrow before looking around. No signs of anyone, not to mention they were in a clearer part of the forest, so nothing would get burned. "Alright, I suppose I can show you one move." Zuko hoped of Nya and took a few steps forward. He took a deep breath and did the motions for one of his favorite moves. He took a deep breath before releasing the Breath of Fire, the technique his Uncle developed that got him the Title the Dragon of the West.

"Whoa! Awesome!" Veemon said in awe as he held Nya's rein, preventing her from running off. After a few seconds, Zuko's displayed. "That was so cool Zuko! If I didn't know you were human, I'd think you were a Digimon."

Zuko smirked at Veemon and began to walk back, but stopped. He heard a very loud rumbling noise. Zuko turned and gasped at the sight of five Komodo Rhinos running towards them, each with a differently dressed man with Fire Nation armor. Zuko knew who they were – they were the Rough Rhinos. "We need to get out of here!" he yelled, but it was too late. By the time he reached Nya, the three of them were surrounded.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here boys," said the leader of the Rough Rhinos, Colonel Mongke. " _Ex_-Prince Zuko. You've made quite a bounty out of yourself, haven't you?"

"Colonel Mongke," Zuko growled, making sure to hide Veemon from the view of the five men. "Well, I must say it is an honor to see the Rough Rhinos, legendary warriors and singers." Zuko failed to hide the smirk at mentioning the last part.

"Well then, it should be a bigger honor to know that we will be turning you into your sister, Princess Azula. And after that, we're going to find your little old uncle."

Zuko growled as these men mentioned his uncle. "I'm afraid I cannot allow that. I'm not going anywhere." Zuko took his stance ready to fight.

Colonel Mongke only laughed, and signaled one of his men to attack. The Archer was ready to shoot Zuko in the back when-

**Vee Headbutt!**

The archer was struck in the stomach and knocked off his rhino. Everyone turned to see Veemon standing proudly where the Archer was and smirking. "Giddie up!" he yelled, smacking the Rhino's side, spooking it. The rhino roared before running off with its rider in tow. "That's one bozo down, four to go."

Zuko couldn't help but smile at Veemon. He turned to see the shocked expression of the other Rough Rhinos. "Oh, Colonel Mongke. Allow me to introduce you to my new friend, Veemon."

"W-What is that thing?" Mongke spoke, too shocked to speak.

"Veemon, let's do it!" Zuko exclaimed.

"Alright!" Veemon replied. "**Vee Punch!**" Veemon jumped up with spinning arms before punching another one of the Rough Rhinos in the face. "High ho, Rhino!" he yelled before smacking the rhino on the ass and sending it running like the one before it.

"Get them!" Mongke yelled after snapping out of the shock of seeing Veemon. The only others of the Rough Rhinos remaining were the one with the chain and the other that carried explosive. Mongke firebended a massive blast of fire at Zuko, but Zuko easily blocked it and sent his own.

Veemon was hopping around, avoiding the attacks of the other two me. He dodged the chains and explosives with great speed. "Got to be faster than that!" He dodged the chain once again before grabbing it himself. "Yah!" he yelled as he pulled the chain, bringing the man off his own rhino. "Now for the other guy."

While Veemon took care of them, Zuko was showing of his firebending skills against Mongke. He may not be as advanced as his sister, but he can manage. Zuko landed some successful hits while avoiding all of Mongke's blasts. "Is this all you got Mongke? I thought you'd be more of a challenge." Zuko teased, actually enjoying himself in the fight.

Mongke growled. He was trying to find Zuko's weak spot, but his Uncle was missing. Then his gaze caught the blue digimon bouncing around. He figured that if it were helping Zuko, it must care for him, and he must care for it. "Well prince, you may be able to block my attacks, but I bet your little friend can't!"

At the sound of Mongke's words, Zuko realized what it meant. He watched as Mongke sent a fireball at Veemon who was distracted as he beat the explosives guys. "VEEMON!" Zuko screamed, trying to alert the digimon. Veemon turned and saw the fireball heading his way and froze. He did not expect the attack, and was too scared to move. "VEEMON NO!"

Suddenly, Zuko was blinded by a flash of light.

* * *

><p><strong>oOoOoOo<strong>

* * *

><p>"W-Where am I?" Zuko asked as he opened his eyes, finding himself in a large white void. "Am I dead?"<p>

"No young warrior, you are not!" called out a powerful voice. Zuko turned and came face to face with a beautiful older woman with extremely long blonde hair, blue eyes and wearing a bluish-green and gold armor with 10 golden wing and a golden lance and shield. "Do not alarm yourself young one, I am Ophanimon. I am a Digimon, like your friend Veemon."

"A Digimon?" Zuko asked is shock. "But your face, it's human."

"Yes, many Digimon share similar qualities to human, including physical features. However, I normally wear my helmet, but this is a special occasion. You are one of the only two to have ever seen me without it." She then took a deep breath and spoke. "Prince Zuko, we are both in grave times. Our two worlds have both been at war, however it seems that our war has caused a greater destruction."

"What do you mean?" Zuko asked.

"Our world, the Digital World, was once a peaceful place. But all that changed when the Dark Masters came to power. They destroyed many innocent Digimon in their conquest for world domination. I, along with my husband led the battle against their power for freedom and peace. However, our war destroyed our world, and brought our kind to yours." Ophanimon explained. "Zuko, your world is now dealing with two wars, and I fear soon, it may become one."

"What do you want me to do about it?" Zuko asked in confusion.

"Zuko, you must become the link between Human and Digimon. You must partner with other Digimon beings and help them fight the forces of the Dark Master. I know it is a lot to ask, but we need you Zuko. I am trapped in this realm, so I cannot go and find my people. But you can. You are of noble heart, and a brave soul. I know with your strength, you can face the Dark Masters and end our war." Ophanimon explained.

"But what about my world's war? I can't just abandoned it!" Zuko exclaimed.

"I know. And I fear that our two wars may merge. Evil forces have a tendency to join together. Zuko, I fear that your father will join with the Dark Master to take control of the war. You must stop it!" Ophanimon told him.

"Even if I could, how would I go about doing that?" Zuko asked the angelic Digimon.

"With this," Ophanimon said with a wave of her hand. From her hand, a strange red metal device appeared. "This is a Digivice. A powerful device capable of using your will and transcending Digimon to more powerful forms. You can use this to help you Digimon Partners exceed their levels and reach even higher levels of power. It will also allow you to capture Digimon and make them into you allies. Use this." The Digivice floated over to Zuko and he grabbed it. "Zuko, I know this is a lot to take in, but we need your help."

Zuko thought for a moment. What was his life going to be? He realized that his father would never want him back and Azula will not stop until he is dead. There would be no point to finding the Avatar, so what was left for him?

Then his thoughts went to Veemon. He was the first being to help him through his pain besides his uncle. Not to mention, he the only one who's ever looked beyond the scar. He was his first friend. And now, Zuko's world was infested with other Digimon creatures who were dealing with their own battles. Zuko wanted to fight, to help his friend fight. He turned back to Ophanimon and said, "I'll do it."

"Thank you Zuko," Ophanimon said kindly. "When you need to, say Digi-Access along with your Digimon's name. That will help reach new levels of power you never imagined."

And with that, they were gone.

* * *

><p><strong>oOoOoOo<strong>

* * *

><p>When Zuko opened his eyes again. He realized he was back in the forest and he was watching the fire head towards Veemon. But things seemed to be going in slow motion. Zuko gripped his hand and felt a familiar feel. He looked and saw his red Digivice, and he realized what just conspired was true. He looked at the device and then back at Veemon. '<em>Well, it's now or never!<em>'

"Veemon! Digi-Access!"

A beam of light shot out of the Digivice, hitting Veemon dead on.

_Di-Di-Digimon_

"Veemon Digivolve to-"

Veemon's body transformed. His body changed from the small petit blue dragon into a larger more muscular dragon. His five-digit hands transformed into three clawed fists. His nose-hornlet turned into a long sword like horn and his snout became longer. Two white wings sprouted from his back, and his white underbelly now sported a large silver V with two small lines beneath it, making it look like an X.

"EXVEEMON!"

_Di-Di-Di-Digimon!_

The new evolved Digimon stood proudly glaring at the shocked expressions of everyone. He smacked off the fireball as if it was nothing. Zuko stared in shock the most, considering he never expected this kind of transformation to occur. After a few minutes, he found his voice.

"V-Veemon?" Zuko asked in surprise.

"I'm ExVeemon now," the new blue Digimon replied.

"Do whatever you want big guy," Zuko said with a smirk.

"RAAR!" ExVeemon roared before charging into battle. He flapped his powerful wings and flew into the sky before circling around and heading towards the two Rough Rhinos he had been facing earlier. "**Hearty Shatter!**" ExVeemon crashed his fist, just before the two animals, forcing them onto their backs, squishing their riders beneath them.

"Nice," Zuko stated in awe. He was barely able to avoid a fireball sent his way by Mongke who tried to use his distraction as an advantage. "Just run away Mongke. You've lost."

"Not today!" Mongke yelled out, charging at Zuko. But Zuko easily avoided his attacks, and landed several of his own fire blasts on Mongke. Mongke was knocked off his rhino, and was about to get up, but Zuko's foot was pressed hard onto his chest.

"I wouldn't," Zuko growled. He then reached down and grabbed Mongke by his collar. Despite his lack of energy, Zuko was still strong enough to pick the muscular man up. "Hey ExVeemon! Heads up!" Zuko tossed Mongke into the air.

"I got it!" ExVeemon exclaimed, catching the horrified firebender in his claws by with neck. "I suggest you never try to attack me or Zuko again, _comprende_?" Mongke nodded rapidly like a child. ExVeemon smirked. "**VEE LASER!**" A golden beam of light shot from ExVeemon's chest, sending Mongke flying far across the sky and far into the forest.

"Nice going ExVeemon!" Zuko exclaimed as the blue dragon flew back down. Before he landed though, he was coated in a white light and transformed back into Veemon. "Whoa, what happened? Why didn't you stay ExVeemon?"

"I'm still kinda new to Digivolving Zuko," Veemon replied. "I can't stay like that forever, it takes a lot of energy."

Zuko chuckled. "I guess that makes sense. And in a way it's good. It's a lot easier to travel when you this size."

Veemon then noticed the red Digivice in Zuko's hand. "Hey Zuko, what's that thing?"

"I'm not sure," Zuko replied. Ophanimon called it a Digivice." Zuko explained.

"You met Queen Ophanimon?" Veemon exclaimed. "What was she like?"

Zuko thought a moment before answering. "Beautiful." He took a few minutes before regaining his composure. "Veemon, you didn't tell me you world was in war."

At this, Veemon turned away. "I didn't want to worry you. I mean, you got your own war to deal with."

"Well, now our two wars are one," Zuko stated strongly. "From what Ophanimon told me, your world has merged with mine. She's entrusted me to help fight the evil Digimon with you, and I won't let her down."

"Alright! I'm with you the whole way Zuko! Who knows, maybe we can end your war at the same time," Veemon said cheerfully.

"Maybe," Zuko replied with a smirk. "Come on, let's keep moving." Veemon nodded and the two hopped onto Nya and rode off. Zuko still wasn't completely understanding of these new developments, but he was ready to face them with Veemon at his side. All his life, all he wanted was a family, but now he has found something better – a friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys,<strong>

**Sorry for not posting for a long time. I've been incredibly busy, not to mention computer problems left and right. However, I am happy to declare I will be returning to updating my stories here! This means you better prepare yourself for new chapters in "Sora and Ash" and the long awaited finale to "Return of Brothers!" However, I will also be removing "Kingdom Heart: Digital Hazard and "Amazon Boy" from this sight. Reasons why are personal, but I will think about reposting them sometime in the future.**

**Now, the idea for this story came when reviewing "Partners in Pokémon." I'm more of a Digimon fan than a Pokémon fan, and I've been in love with Avatar the Last airbender since it came out. I originally wanted to make a sequel to Partners in Pokémon, which would include Avatar the Last Airbender, but then I thought that might be adding too much. Another thing is that I've been testing to see what Digimon work with which media character, and Zuko and Veemon was my favorite. Veemon's a very friendly Digimon, and Zuko needs a friend. Besides, Veemon's long line of Digivolutions offers much room for experimentation. **

**Now, some of you may be wondering which Digimon Season this will most the most like. I've decided to make it a combination of several, mostly between Adventure 02 and Xros Wars 02. Zuko will capture many more Digimon. If you have a suggestion, feel free.**

**If you have any suggestions on how to make this story work, please tell me.**

**See you soon! Please Review!**


	2. Zuko's Own Gang

**Second Chapter**

Zuko Goes Digital

Chapter 2 – Zuko's Own Gang

It had been 2 days since Zuko met Veemon and was thrust into his new role as a helper of Queen Ophanimon to help fight against the evil Digimon that had now apparently infected his world. Frankly, these events did not frighten Zuko as much as when he first met Veemon. Since he realized he may not be able to return the Fire Nation, or that his father would never love him, he was wondering what he'd be left to do. Now, he had a new mission and he would be sure to do it to his best.

"Uh, hey Zuko?" Veemon said as he sat on Zuko's lap while they rode onward. "Do you know where we're going?"

"Honestly, no," Zuko replied. "I got completely turned around by Mongke and his lackeys. So much for my good sense of direction."

"Well, maybe we can get a map in the next town," Veemon suggested.

This quickly reminded Zuko that he was travelling with a creature from another world. "Listen, Veemon. I'm not entirely sure how people will react to knowing that the world is now infested with super-powered monsters. I'm already hated across the globe for the fact that I'm a firebender and the Fire Lord's son. I'm not sure how to deal with this in public places."

"We'll figure something out," Veemon replied. "Maybe you can pass me off as a pet. I mean, there are already many interesting animals here. What's one more?"

"I suppose, but what could I possibly pass you off as?" Zuko asked the blue dragon.

"What where those things those guys we fought were riding again?" Veemon asked.

"Komodo Rhinos," Zuko replied.

"Alright then," Veemon said. "Just call me a Komodo Ape-Dragon. My arms are long and I can act like a monkey."

"I suppose that could work," Zuko stated. "But that means you can't talk. You have to keep your mouth quiet."

"Alright, alright, I get it," Veemon said sarcastically. He then took notice of Zuko's Digivice in his pocket. "So Zuko, what else can that Digivice do?"

"I'm not sure," Zuko replied, taking out the device. "Ophanimon told me that I can make Digimon stronger, which I'm guessing was that Digivolution thing you did to turn into ExVeemon. I think she also said I could capture more Digimon, though I'm not sure how."

"Well, we'll find out soon enough," Veemon replied. "Chances are though that most Digimon will probably hide from humans. Only those that are really wild or really evil will come out in the open."

"Let's hope we get in a little more practice before we actually confront them," Zuko said, not paying attention to the road. If he were, he would have noticed the coming trap.

Suddenly, four pillars of earth rose from the ground, shocking Nya and her two riders. "What's happening?" Veemon yelled out.

"An ambush," Zuko growled. He hoped off Nya, but a powerful blast of wind tripped his landing, forcing him to land on his rump. "Ow."

"What happened?" Veemon asked as he got down from the scared animal.

"I was blown off my feet, literally," Zuko growled. "It must be the Avatar."

"Why?" Veemon asked.

"Because he's the only one capable of bending air," Zuko replied.

"Wrong!" yelled out a new voice. Zuko and Veemon both turned the gap between two of the rock pillars. Standing far in front of them were three very lovely ladies. The one in front wore green, had long brown hair and lovely green eyes. Next to her, a younger girl with short black hair, grey eyes, and what seemed to be a blue arrow on her forehead, and she wore orange and yellow. The last girl a short brown hair, light grey eyes, wore brown skins, had blue markings on her arms and legs, and had a strange shield with spikes on her back. Each was in a different bending stance Zuko recognized. The girl in green was in an earthbending stance, the girl in brown was in a waterbending stance, and the girl in orange was in an… airbending stance?

Zuko was not sure who these girls were, but he would not let them best him. "Who are you people?" he said, taking his own firebending stance. Veemon took his own stance next to Zuko, ready to fight.

"Give us all the money you got and we won't turn you into a roadside pancake!" the earthbender yelled out.

"I don't have any money!" Zuko growled. It was true, he was completely broke considering he left all his money for his uncle.

"You got that horse, not to mention that weird blue thing, you have to have something on you," the girl with the shield counter.

"I found the horse," Zuko lied. Not sure why, considering he was dealing with thieves himself. "And this is my pet Komodo Ape-Dragon. I found him as well."

"Sorry, but we don't believe you," The earthbender replied. "Malu, get his pack!"

"Right!" the girl in orange, apparently called Malu, swung a staff that she had been holding and sent a powerful wind that somehow only blue Zuko's pack off of Nya.

"Hey!" Zuko yelled out. He was about to run, but an earth wall stopped him.

"I got this!" Veemon yelled out, forgetting that he wasn't supposed to talk. "**Vee Headbutt!**" the rock wall shattered under Veemon's attack, revealing the three shocked girls.

"How did you break that wall? It was 3 feet thick!" the earthbender exclaimed.

"None of your business now give me back my stuff!" Zuko yelled. He was about to come into close combat with the girls when-

"Stop!" yelled out the girl with a shield. "Look, it's him!"

"Huh?" the earthbender and Malu asked then turned to Zuko. They gasped as they recognized his face. "It's you," the earthbender said.

"You're Prince Zuko," Malu stated, forcing Zuko to go rigid. Veemon was ready to protect his friend at all costs. "Don't get your pants in a bunch, we saw the wanted posters."

"Yay!" the earthbender exclaimed as she took Zuko's neck under her arm. "We're Wanted Poster Buddies!"

If there was one thing that always managed to confuse Zuko, it was women. And these girls were no exception. "Okay, someone want to explain this to me? Because I'm completely lost."

"Sorry," the earthbender replied as she released the firebender's neck.

"Here," Malu said, Zuko back his pack. "We haven't looked inside it."

"Thanks… I guess," Zuko replied. "Now, could you please tell me who in the world you three are?"

The girl with the shield giggled. "My name's Visola and this is Jojo and Malu." She said, introducing the other two girls.

"Jojo?" Zuko asked, the name ringing a bell. "I've heard that name. Are you some sort of bandit?"

"The Kissing Bandit, at your service," Jojo replied with a cheeky smile. She brought down the rock she had raised around Nya.

"You're an earthbender," Zuko stated in surprise.

"Yep, and Visola over here is a waterbender," Jojo replied. To prove the point, Visola opened a water skin that was tied to her and bended the water out.

"Impressive," Zuko had to admit.

"You bet your firebending ass I am," Visola replied. "Cause when you're a girl in the Northern Water tribe, it's either teach yourself or let those sexist pigs walk all over you."

"You're from the North Pole?" Zuko asked in surprise. "Then I'm guessing you know about my part in the Siege of the North."

"Sorry, no clue what you're talking about," Visola replied. "I've been gone from there for nearly two years."

"And you never wanted to go back?" Zuko asked in surprise.

"Why would I want to go back when the people there treat me like I'm nothing?" Visola asked back. For some reason, it made Zuko feel good that he wasn't the only person in the world that was outcasted from his home.

"And I'm guessing if you haven't noticed, Malu is an airbender," Jojo said, surprising Zuko even further.

"I'm guessing I shouldn't be that surprised, especially after the week I've had," Zuko replied. "Not to mention, not everyone wears orange and yellow, has a blue arrow on their forehead, and can manipulate the air."

"I told you that you need a disguise," Visola said to the airbender.

"Hey, I'll display my airbending heritage as proudly as I want," Malu countered angrily.

Zuko shook his head. "I must ask though, are there other airbender out there?" at this the three girls turned suspiciously at him.

"Give us one reason why we should believe you?" Visola asked the firebender.

"She's right," Malu replied. "We've heard of your hunting of the Avatar. We understand you're wanted by your own country, but what's to stop you from turning us in?"

At hearing this, Zuko understood their meaning. Airbenders were hunted for many years, and long thought extinct before the Avatar returned. What was to stop him from turning, not just the airbenders, but these three girls as well? He then turned down to Veemon who looked at him with his own questioning glance. At this, Zuko smile, and Veemon smiled back. Zuko then turned back to the girls. "Because I'm just as wanted as you, and I want this war to stop." Hearing these words surprised the girls. "I was banished from my home and burned by own father, all because I was trying to protect some lives. For years, I lived with the belief that capturing the Avatar would get me back home and my father's love, but recently I realized that is not possible. The Fire Lord is not capable of loving anything but power, and I was nothing more than a thorn in his side. Now, I'm travelling the world, trying to help anyone I can. You have no reason to trust me, but I give you my word that I will not reveal your existence."

Veemon couldn't help but be prouder of Zuko. When he first met him, we was really up tight and lost. Now, it seemed that being his friend was helping him get rough his tough times.

The girls looked at Zuko, and then at each other, and then back at Zuko. After a few moments of silence, Malu took one step forward and looked at Zuko straight in the face. "I believe you," she said, a smile forming on her face.

Zuko smiled back, and the two other girls smiled in return. "So Zuko," Jojo began. "You never told us what you little's friend's name is."

"Oh, this is Veemon," Zuko replied.

"Hiya!" Veemon replied loudly.

Zuko smacked his forehead as the girls' eyes went wide. "Crap," he said before hearing three simultaneous thuds. He opened his eyes to see the three girls all lying on their back, unconscious. Veemon had a shocked expression, and then turned to Veemon with a sarcastic stare. "Next town we get to, I'm getting you a muzzle."

* * *

><p><strong>oOoOoOo<strong>

* * *

><p>The first to wake up was Jojo. "O-oh…" the girl groaned as she got up. She found it was nighttime, and the she and her two friends were around a fire.<p>

"Well, look who's up," Zuko's voice sounded. The female earthbender turned and was surprised to see Zuko cooking what appeared to be some sort of fowl. "I found some wild Turkey-Parrots and managed to catch a few. I hope that's okay. Veemon's getting some fruit."

"That's… fine," Jojo replied. She looked around, noticing they were not in the middle of the road as they were when they fainted. "How did we get here?"

"Well, I managed to get Visola on Nya, my ostrich Horse and Veemon drove her. I had to carry you and Malu. You're both surprisingly light," he teased. Jojo was surprised that she felt herself actually blush. She was the one meant to make people blush. Her thoughts though were interrupted when both Visola and Malu began to awake. "Hey girls, have a nice nap?"

"Where are we?" Visola asked aloud.

"After the three of you fainted, Veemon and I brought you here. Now, is anyone hungry?" Zuko asked, cutting the bird he had cooked.

"I am!" Veemon's voice sounded. The three girls turned to see the little Digimon running over with a basket full of fruit. The three girls congregated together fearfully as Veemon came up. "Sorry about spooking you gals earlier. I kinda forgot about the whole not talking thing."

"Yeah, that's why I'm getting you a muzzle in the next town," Zuko reprimanded.

"Oh come on Zuko! I said I was sorry!" Veemon whined like a little child. He would have continued, but Malu grabbed him by his head and examined him.

"What are you?" she asked the blue dragon.

"I'm a Digimon, short for Digital monster," Veemon replied.

"Digimon?" the three girls asked in confusion.

"I'll explain everything," Zuko said as he brought food for everyone. As they ate, Zuko told the girls of his experiences over the last couple of days. He told them of meeting Veemon, and of his learning of the Digimon and their war that destroyed their world. He told them of their confrontation with the Rough Rhinos, and his conversation with Ophanimon. "After that, I found myself back in the battle, but everything was in slow-motion. I used my Digivice to somehow evolve Veemon to a stronger form and we defeated the Rhinos. After that, we've just been travelling since I got completely lost after the battle."

"W-Wow," Visola managed to speak. "So, what y-you're telling us is that our world is now filled with super powered creatures-"

"-and now they've brought their war into ours." Malu continued. "And if you don't stop them-"

"-It might mean the end of the world?" Jojo finished.

"That pretty much sums it up," Zuko replied. "Look girls, I didn't want to worry you with this. But after you heard Veemon talk, I doubted you would be swayed from believing he didn't. This may all seem impossible, but it is true."

For the next couple of minutes, the group remained in silence. The girls looked at each other, sending silent messages between each other. Meanwhile, Zuko looked at Veemon for any advice. The Digimon only shrugged, unsure of how to help his friend. He let Zuko do all the talking except when it came to facts about the Digimon World or Digimon in general. Zuko seemed to have a better understanding of things than he did, not to mention he met Queen Ophanimon.

After a few minutes the girls turned back to Zuko. "Zuko," Jojo spoke, "This… this is a lot to take in, but… but we believe you. We can see you've been through a lot, and you're doing a noble thing to help the world."

"That's why we've decided we're going to help you," Malu said with a smile, which Visola and Jojo matched.

Zuko's eyes went wide. "No way!" he yelled. "There is no way I'm putting you girls in this kind of danger. I'm already head deep in to this, but I'm not going to drag you down with me."

"You won't drag us down," Visola replied. "We'll be there to lift you out when you need us."

"Yeah," Malu agreed. "You're going to need back up if you're going to be dealing with all these kinds of monsters."

"And what would be better than one bender of each element to help you out?" Jojo said with a smirk.

"Hey! What am I?" Veemon said with a huff.

"Okay, four benders and one cute little Digimon," Jojo said as she walked over and rubbed Veemon's forehead.

"No," Zuko replied. "No way, no how. End of story. There is nothing you three can say or do that will possibly get me to agree to letting you come with me." Zuko crossed his arms and puffed out his chest, making his point. The girls then smirked at each other and nodded. They all got up and walked over, surrounding Zuko. Zuko did not open his eyes but he could feel the three girls surrounding him. "Nothing you will do will possibly get me to ag-AAA-Mmph!" Zuko said before having his rear end lifted by the earth and landing on his feet before being grabbed by the collar and pulled into a powerful kiss by Jojo. The kiss lasted a minute before Jojo pulled away and was replaced by Visola. This kiss lasted a minute as well before Visola pulled away and Malu kissed Zuko on the lips. Malu's kiss lasted for a minute before she pulled away, leaving a completely stunned Zuko standing in shock and an open mouth.

Veemon had to do everything he could to keep himself from laughing at Zuko's reaction. Sure, it was shocking to see these girls kiss him out of nowhere, but it was funnier to see Zuko's reaction. Now Veemon understood why they were called the Kissing Bandits, as Jojo called them earlier.

Zuko stood still gaping, his mind a complete blank. He had never kissed a girl before, considering he never took the time when he was banished. But he just had his first, second and third kiss all near the same time. Not to mention he liked each one. It took a few minutes, but soon, Zuko's mind seemed to catch up. "What… in Agni's name… was that?" he managed to ask.

"That would be a kiss, Princey. Or in your case, three," Jojo teased. "You don't think we call ourselves the Kissing Bandits for nothing, do you?"

"Zuko," Malu began. "We really like you. And we want to help you. For that last couple of years, we've been stealing from any rich folk we could find and been giving to the needy. While it is a good cause, we just can't seem to do much. Especially since less people are using the roads we watch over. What you're doing, it's a much nobler and braver quest. We want to be part of it, we want to be part of saving not one, but two worlds."

"We're here to help you Zuko, if you wish," Visola finished. The three girls took a step back, giving Zuko room to think.

After regaining his control over his mind after the three kisses. Zuko thought hard. It would be no secret he'd be facing some serious dangers. Not just the Digimon, but Fire Nation soldiers, Earth Kingdom soldiers and most frightening of all, Azula. He knew sooner or later he may be able to get other Digimon allies on his side, but that could take days, weeks, even months for all he knew. Since he met Veemon, Zuko began to realize he couldn't take on the whole world alone. And now that he'd be facing forces from two, he'd definitely need back. It was no secret these girls were strong. They had shown him some of their skills during their talk earlier, along with his own and Veemon's abilities. They could definitely be good help, but could Zuko put them through that. He had no idea if they had family that would be worried about them if they got hurt. He couldn't put them through that. But, they were all alone, together in a forest fighting, not just Fire Nation soldiers, but anyone who seemed to take pleasure in mooching off the weak. They were a band, and stood together no matter what. Zuko knew he would need help, and the more he thought about, he couldn't think of a better band to help him.

After a long time thinking, Zuko sighed and turned to the girls. Veemon was also looking in curiosity. No matter what Zuko's choice, he would support him. "I suppose… I could use some back up. You're all really skilled, so I guess it'd be okay."

In that instant, all the girls broke into smile. "Yay!" they screamed as they ran over and tackled Zuko to the ground.

"Hey!" Zuko exclaimed, shocked, but strangely not mad at the fact that he got tackled by three girls.

After a few minutes, the girls got off the firebender and giggled. "Sorry Zuko, we just couldn't help ourselves," Malu giggled.

"Yeah, you're just so cute!" Jojo added, pinching Zuko's unscarred cheek.

"Hey!" Zuko exclaimed as he snapped off Jojo's hand from his cheek. "I'm still confused on this whole kissing-slash-tackling me thing. So until we lay some ground rules, everyone please keep their lips and fingers off of my face please." Zuko failed to hide the bright blush on his cheeks.

"Alright then," Visola replied. Zuko nodded and got back on his feet. Just when he was about to walk away, he yelped at a sudden pinch on his rear. He turned to see Visola with a grin and a pinching motion with her hands. "You didn't say we couldn't pinch you in _other places_."

Zuko blushed brighter and shook his head. He turned to see Veemon just barely on the verge of busting in laughter. "Oh be quiet," he told the Digimon. He was about to speak again when a loud scream was heard. "What was that?"

"It sounded like someone from the village. The village we help out is close by, come on!" Jojo exclaimed, running off. Visola and Malu followed quickly. Zuko turned to Veemon and the Digimon nodded. Zuko nodded back and soon the two went off after the girls.

They ran through the forest quickly, running until they reached a large clearing and a small village inside it. "This is our village," Visola exclaimed. Suddenly, an explosion went off in the far end of the village. "What was that?"

"Trouble," Zuko growled. The group then ran. They ran past the houses and the villagers who were running off in hopes of shelter. They kept running until they found the source of the explosion. What they saw left them breathless. "Oh my god."

Dueling it out just in front of a ruined house stood two titanic creatures Zuko was sure were Digimon. The first seemed to resemble a large orange reptilian warrior with large yellow metallic armor, massive claws, and a metallic head with thee horns and red hair coming out of the back. The other Digimon was larger, was covered in black, silver and gold armor, had dark gold eyes, wore a long black cape, and had a massive blade on its left shoulder and a double sided red lance in its left hand. Zuko had never seen creatures of this magnitude. Not even the Avatar's bison compared in size.

"What are those monsters?" Malu said in complete fear. Suddenly, the five of them heard a small beeping sound coming from Zuko's pocket. Zuko pulled out his digivice and suddenly the screen enlarged showing an image and details about the two giants.

* * *

><p><strong>Digimon Analyzer Activated<strong>

**WarGreymon  
>Level: Mega<br>Type: Dragon Man  
>Attribute: Vaccine<br>Attacks: Terra Force, Great Tornado, Brave Shield**

**DarkKnightmon  
>Level: Mega<br>Type: Dark Knight  
>Attribute: Virus<br>Attacks: Twin Spear, Shoulder Blade, Treason Vortex**

* * *

><p>"What's does it say," Jojo asked, still confused about the abilities of Zuko's Digivice.<p>

"It's telling me the names and powers of those two Digimon," Zuko replied. "The yellow one with horns is called WarGreymon, and the black one is called DarkKnightmon."

"DarkKnightmon!" Veemon exclaimed. "He's one of the most dangerous Digimon ever known. We have to help WarGreymon!"

"We don't even know if they're enemies. They could be working together!" Malu exclaimed.

"**Treason Vortex!**" DarkKnightmon yelled out as it summoned a black vortex by spinning its twin spears, blasting WarGreymon into another house.

"If that's how they show they're allies, I don't want to know how they treat their enemies," Zuko said sarcastically. "In any case, we have to fight! Come on Veemon!"

"Right!" Veemon exclaimed, following his partner.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Visola exclaimed as the three girls followed Zuko.

"Well," DarkKnightmon spoke after finishing his attack. "That takes care of WarGreymon. I must say, I'd thought that had been harder, oh well."

"**Vee Headbutt!**" DarkKnightmon turned to see Veemon coming in headfirst right in his chest. He didn't feel any pain, but the surprise did sent him stepping back for a second.

DarkKnightmon turned to see Veemon standing before him and Zuko and the girls all taking their bending stances. "Well, isn't this cute," DarkKnightmon said in an insulting tone. "Digimons and Humans working together. It is interesting to see some humans with actual spines."

"DarkKnightmon!" Zuko yelled out. "You won't hurt anyone anymore!"

"Really?" DarkKnightmon replied with false curiosity. "And how do you plan to do that human?"

"Like this," Zuko growled before taking a deep breath and blasting a stream of fire at a truly surprised DarkKnightmon.

"What-AAh!" DarkKnightmon yelled as the hot flames burned his armor. "Why wasn't I told humans could produce fire?"

"Not all of us use fire," Visola replied as she uncorked her water skin ad jumped on her Water-Ring (the shield mentioned earlier) and used her bending to let her ride around DarkKnightmon.

Zuko then got an idea. "Visola! Freeze his legs and arms. We have to disable him!" he yelled.

"Got it!" Visola replied. She used her bending, surrounding DarkKnighmon's arms and feet with water before freezing them into hardened ice.

"What is this?" DarkKnightmon roared in shock.

"Jojo! He can't move, use your earthbending and slam some rocks into him!" Zuko called out.

"Right!" Jojo replied as she took her sent and sent massive chunks of earth right into DarkKnightmon's body.

"Raa!" DarkKnightmon yelled in true pain.

"Good," Zuko said with a grin. "Malu, let's combine our bending and send on final blast at him."

"I'm with ya Zuko!" Malu exclaimed. The two nodded and each sent a blast of their respective elements. The fire caught onto the extra air, creating an even larger blast of fire. The attack struck DarkKnightmon, creating a massive explosion. "Yes! We did it!" Malu yelled out happily. "That was great thinking Zuko."

"Not bad, Princey," Jojo teased.

"Yeah, nice job," Visola added. Zuko couldn't help but blush as the three girls all complimented his tactics.

"Guys! It's not over yet!" Veemon yelled out to them, causing the four to get back to their stances. When the smoke cleared, there stood DarkKnightmon, with hardly any scratches to show off their struggle.

"I must say, I truly underestimated the power of humans," DarkKnightmon said darkly. "But this time it is serious. **Treason Vortex!**" the black vortex was summoned again, this time striking the humans and Digimon head on.

"AAAH!" they screamed as the black twister blasted them back, making them all land on their backs. The managed to slightly get back up but were shaken back down when DarkKnightmon landed before them.

"Well, my human annoyances," DarkKnightmon said menacingly. "The time has come for you to be deleted."

**TERRA FORCE!**

DarkKnightmon was suddenly blasted back by a large sphere of orange energy. Everyone turned to see WarGreymon standing just behind them. "You will not harm these humans DarkKnightmon! They have no part in this!" WarGreymon roared.

"That is where you are wrong WarGreymon," DarkKnightmon replied as he got back on his feet. "They entered this when they had the gall to attack me."

"Your fight's with me!" WarGreymon yelled out. "**Great Tornado!**" WarGreymon spun around, creating an orange drill that collided with DarkKnightmon.

"Zuko!" Veemon called out. "I have to go Digivolve!"

"Right," Zuko replied. "Let's just hope ExVeemon has the extra power we need! Veemon! Digi-Access!"

_Di-Di-Digimon!_

"Veemon Digivolve to..."

Instead of evolving into ExVeemon, Veemon's evolution was different. He became much larger, looking more like a dinosaur than a dragon. His snout was large with large teeth and nose horn, two long horns on the back of his head, large white clawed fists and feet. His stomach was white with a blue V on the chest. His body also had a number of small x-shaped scars. The new Digimon roared in new power.

"VEEDRAMON!"

_Di-Di-Di-Digimon!_

Zuko stared in shock at the new evolution. This was not ExVeemon, but some other form. "V-Veemon?" he asked.

"I'm Veedramon now," the dinosaur replied. "I can digivolve into either this form or ExVeemon depending on the kind of tactics I need. Veedramon is stronger in attack and defense, but ExVeemon is better in speed and skill. For this battle, we need raw power."

* * *

><p><strong>Veedramon<br>Level: Champion  
>Type: Mythical Dragon<br>Attribute: Vaccine  
>Attacks: V-Nova Blast, Hammer Punch, Cutter Shoot<strong>

* * *

><p>"Then go for it!" Zuko yelled out.<p>

"**Shoulder Blade!**" DarkKnightmon yelled as he brought down the large blade on his shoulder.

"**Brave Shield!**" WarGreymon countered as he took the large shield from his back and blocked the attack. "F-Face it DarkKnightmon! The Dark Masters will never win!"

"That is where you are wrong, WarGreymon," DarkKnightmon countered. "This new world is ripe for the taking, and we will take it. And there is nothing you or anyone else can do about it!"

"**V-Nova Blast!**" Veedramon's voice sounded as a massive fireball collided into DarkKnightmon, sending him back. Both Mega leveled Digimon turned to see the new Digimon and the four benders running forwards, ready to fight again.

"Impossible! How did that little runt manage to Digivolve?" DarkKnightmon growled as he saw Veedramon running towards them.

"Veedramon! Attack!" Zuko yelled as he sent his own fire blast at DarkKnightmon.

"**Cutter Shoot!**" Veedramon yelled out as he used his claws to send multiple slashes of air at the virus digimon.

"Raa!" DarkKnightmon growled as he was being ganged up on by the Digimon and humans.

"Keep pouring it on!" Visola exclaimed as she sent multiple ice-spears at the dark digimon. Jojo sent her own barrage of stones and Malu mimicked Veedramon and created multiple slashes of air with her own bending. Zuko continued to send fire blasts and other attacks.

WarGreymon was stunned to see the teamwork between Digimon and human, he was even more stunned to see that the little Veemon had somehow evolved into a Champion stage. Deciding to follow suit, WarGreymon joined their onslaught.

"Raa!" DarkKnightmon growled in pain as he was struck by another combined attack. He growled, looking as Digimon and human joined against him. "It seems I have no choice. "De-Xros!" DarkKnightmon was coated in a bright light before splitting up into two different Digimon.

"What happened to DarkKnightmon?" Malu exclaimed after watching the action.

"He's De-Xrossed to turn into SkullKnightmon and DeadlyAxemon!" WarGreymon proclaimed. Zuko checked his Digivice to see the stats on both.

* * *

><p><strong>SkullKnightmon<br>Level: Champion  
>Type: Undead<br>Attribute: Virus  
>Attacks: Spear Needle, Breast-Eye Wink, Skull End<strong>

**DeadlyAxemon  
>Level: Champion<br>Type: Demon Beast  
>Attribute: Virus<br>Attacks: Air Slicer, Aqua Rage, Aqua Regia**

* * *

><p>"That doesn't matter. We still need to take them out!" Zuko exclaimed. "Everyone! Together!" Each of the benders sent a blast of their elements while Veedramon sent a powerful V-Nova Blast and WarGreymon sent another Terra Force.<p>

"What do we do brother?" DeadlyAxemon asked his older brother.

"I'm leaving, you will take the blast and help me escape," SkullKnightmon replied, not caring for his own brother.

"What?" DeadlyAxemon yelled in shock.

"Goodbye brother, you're no longer of use," SkullKnightmon replied before flying off.

"BROTHER!" DeadlyAxemon roared before being struck by the combined attacks. The smoke cleared, and it showed DeadlyAxemon on the ground and surrounded by a strange violet ring. After a few seconds, he disappeared.

"We did it!" Visola declared happily. The girls and Veedramon were also celebrating, but Zuko's attention was taken when his Digivice acted up. Appeared on the screen was an image of DeadlyAxemon and the words "Digimon Capture: Complete."

"And it looks like we got a new ally," Zuko added. "I think whenever we defeat a Digimon, if Veemon or any other Digimon I have defeats them or has part in the defeat, they'll automatically become part of my roster."

"Sounds simple enough," Veemon said after de-Digivolving back to his original form.

"But wait," Malu stated. "Weren't there two of them? What happened to the other guy?"

"SkullKnightmon escaped," WarGreymon said sadly. "He left DeadlyAxemon to take the fall just so he may be able to escape."

"That's so cruel," Jojo said sadly.

"Well, he's part of our group now." Zuko stated. "We should probably get out of here before people show up and start asking why there were a couple of giant monsters attacking their village."

"Leave that to me!" Malu said with a cheerful grin. She took out a white whistle and blew on it. Suddenly, a large groaning sound was heard and the group turned to see a giant flying animal headed towards them. "Maya!"

"Maya?" Veemon asked Zuko.

"It's a flying bison," Zuko said in surprise. "I thought they were all extinct, well except for the Avatar's bison."

"You thought airbenders were extinct too," Jojo teased. "Besides, this will be easier to travel than that Ostrich-horse. I think we left it back in the forest by accident."

"She'll be fine," Zuko replied as the bison landed. There was a saddle on its back big enough for most of them. "What about WarGreymon? He can't fit in there."

"Not to worry brave warriors," WarGreymon replied as he flew into the sky. "I'll see you up here!"

"You heard the big guy, let's go!" Malu exclaimed as she used her bending to hop on Maya's head. Jojo used her earthbending to lift herself, Visola, Zuko and Veemon onto the saddle. "Alright, everyone on board?" Everyone nodded. "Alright, Maya go!" the female bison groaned before heading off into the air.

"Whoa this is cool!" Veemon exclaimed as he looked over the saddle and saw the ground shrink beneath them.

"Looks like you're stuck with us, huh Zuko?" Visola teased as Zuko held onto the saddle for dear life. "A little nervous there?"

"It's my first time flying on a giant flying fur ball! I wouldn't even begin to explain how terrified I am," Zuko replied.

"Don't worry you'll get used to it!" Malu replied after a few minutes of flying, Malu spotted something flying before them. "Hey look, there's WarGreymon!"

True to her word, there floated the large mega level Digimon. WarGreymon spotted them and flew over to them. "Hello there my young friends," he greeted as they flew side by side. "I must say, that is an impressive animal you have there, young lady."

"Thanks," Malu replied. "By the way, you haven't heard our names. I'm Malu!"

"I'm Visola," Visola added.

"I'm Jojo," Jojo added.

"I'm Veemon," Veemon said, "and this is my partner, Zuko."

Zuko nodded as he looked at the Dragon Man digimon. "We wanted to thank you for your help in beating DarkKnightmon."

"It is I that should be thanking you," WarGreymon replied. "I see though you have a Digivice. I've heard legends about them, but never saw one."

"It was given to me by a Digimon name Ophanimon," Zuko explained.

"Queen Ophanimon?" WarGreymon asked in shock. Zuko nodded. "Well, if Queen Ophanimon thought it was appropriate to give you a Digivice, you must be a brave warrior. I take it you know of the fate of our world and the Dark Masters?" Zuko nodded. "Well, it seems it would only be appropriate for me to join you. That is, if you wish."

Zuko grinned widely and pointed his Digivice at WarGreymon. "WarGreymon Reload," he said, and the Digivice instantly reacted. A beam shot from the screen and hit WarGreymon. Both the beam and WarGreymon disappeared, and Zuko checked his Digivice to see the image of WarGreymon and the words "Digimon Capture: Complete". "Looks like we got another ally on the team."

"How'd you do that?" Jojo asked curiously.

"After you guys fainted, Veemon and I did a little experimenting," Zuko explained. "I found out that this thing actually has a manual on some of the basic controls stored inside. Watch, to call a Digimon back all I have to do is say Veemon Reload." Another beam shot out and hit Veemon and the blue dragon disappeared. "And they are stored in here. To call them out all I say is Veemon Realize." Instantly, Veemon reappeared before them. "Not only that, I can still talk to them while they're inside."

"Wow, that's cool," Jojo said with interest. "So Zuko, where do we go now?"

"I'm not sure," Zuko replied. He had just face his first real Digimon Battle, captured his first couple of Digimon, and became part of a team with three other female benders. Things were really pilling on in a short amount of time. But… he had to admit it did feel nice not to share the burdens alone. He could truly feely these girls really wanted to help him, as did WarGreymon and Veemon. He wasn't so sure on DeadlyAxemon, but he'd find out later.

Now he needed to figure out what was the best course of action for the coming events. Sure, he and his new team could handle themselves, but there were many dangers ahead. Not just Digimon, but Fire Nation, Earth Kingdom and worst of all – Azula. Then Zuko remembered that Azula had been given the task to hunt the Avatar. The Avatar was destined to save the world from his father, and now a second war had been merged, so maybe…

"Let's just go where the wind takes us," Zuko said nonchalantly. "With my luck, somehow I think we'll end up right where we need to be."

The girls and Veemon looked at each other, unsure of how to take Zuko's statement. But they decided to trust his judgment. It was his quick thinking that got them the ability to beat DarkKnightmon, and they were sure he'd lead them to many new adventures.

* * *

><p><strong>OH MY GOD! I AM EEEEEEVIIIIIIIIIL!<strong>

**If you're curious as whom the three girls are, let me explain-**

**Visola is a one-shot comic character. She was seen in the ATLA comic "New Recruits" when the Gaang was trying to get new allies and she was one of the several unusual benders. She's a self-taught waterbender from the Northern Water Tribe and she makes weapons to help her bending.**

**Jojo is a character from the ATLA TCG cards. She's an earthbender known as the Kissing Bandit for her strange trend to kiss her victims. She's like Robin Hood for she steels from the rich and gives to the poor, be they Fire Nation or Earth Kingdom. She'll steal you blind and leave her mark on your cheek.**

**Malu is also from the ATLA TCG cards. She's an orphan airbender that lived in a forest near one of the Air Nomad Temples, using her skills to fight against the Fire Nation. According to the cards, she technically existed before the series actually took place, but what the hey, it's a Fanfiction.**

**The reason I decided to add these girls is because I always thought Zuko needed his own gang. Sure, he's part of the Gaang, but I mean before he joined them. Besides, after I learned about these three and found some amusing images of them (One had a confrontation between Jojo and Zuko and she tries to kiss him) I figured why not. Also, the idea of all airbenders being extinct, come on! Are they really too stupid to hide. But then again, Aang is a bit of a moron. Anyways, I thought it'd be a good idea to add them to the story just for fun, and to make Zuko turn red nearly every chapter.**

**As for the Digimon, the reason I decided to give Zuko DeadlyAxemon was – he's just plain awesome! Seriously, screw SkullKnightmon, give me this bastard any day. He's just so epic looking, and imagine Zuko riding him with Dao Swords at the ready. You're head exploded by the pure awesomeness, didn't they.**

**And as for WarGreymon, he's really the only Greymon I can see being partnered with Zuko. Maybe I'll de-digivolve him to Agumon, but I'm trying to keep the feel of Xros Wars when they can have as many Digimon of different levels but things are still fairly even. Sure, I'm not going to make it that rookies can beat megas, but combine their powers they can reach incredible abilities. Besides, WarGreymon was a better chance at turning into another Greymon I'm sure all of you want to see.**

**As for the rest of Zuko's partners, I'm going to put up a poll. In that poll I'll put a select set of digimon that I'm thinking would be a good choice to put on Zuko's team. Along with that, I'll put in their evolution lines. If you guys have any opinions on this, please tell me in the reviews section.**

**Next time – Zuko's Team meets the Gaang in a face off against Azula. Oh boy, won't she be surprised when she sees her brother has made some powerful friends. Be afraid Azula, be very afraid.**

**See you soon! And please review!**


	3. Two Teams equals One

**Third Chapter**

Zuko Goes Digital

Chapter 3 – Two Teams equals One

"AND I TOLD YOU IT'S THIS WAY!" Jojo screamed to Visola.

Zuko, Veemon and Malu all sighed. It had been 2 days since Zuko encountered the trio of girls and they decided to become a group. Over the course of the two days, Zuko got to learn more about the girls and they learned more about him. One thing he learned was that Jojo and Visola tended to fight, a lot. Malu told him that they would fight sometimes over the silliest things and try to get her stuck in the middle.

"I'm so glad you and Veemon are with us now," Malu told the firebender. "Now they can't get me stuck in the middle of their dumb fights."

"I don't know whether that's a good thing or a bad thing," Zuko replied. The group had stopped at a clearing because the two girls had been arguing for nearly an hour on which way to go. The reason behind it was that they were trying to find any sight of SkullKnightmon since he had escaped after their first encounter.

"I'm telling you, we should keep heading north," Jojo stated, ignoring the others. "That's the way that SkullKnightmon guy went after the fight. We should hunt him down and press him for info."

"And _I'm_ saying that we should head south," Visola countered. "What if it was a trick? He might fooling us off the trail. He flew off too fast for us to figure out."

"Hey guys," Veemon spoke out. "Maybe instead of arguing, maybe we can ask the only one of us who actually _knows_ SkullKnightmon." At this, everyone gave him a confused glance. "DeadlyAxemon!"

"Veemon's right," Malu replied. "You caught him Zuko. Can't you bring him out and talk to him?"

"I'm not sure," Zuko replied. "He hasn't spoken a word since captured him. The only proof I have that I did was that when I check my roster, he's right under Veemon."

"What about WarGreymon?" Jojo asked.

"Let's find out," Zuko replied as he took out his Digivice. "WarGreymon Realize!" instantly, the Dragon Man mega Digimon materialized before them.

"Hello there Zuko, Ladies, and Veemon," WarGreymon said as he looked at the group. "I must ask, where is the bison?"

"Maya, she's off eating some hey I packed for her," Malu replied.

"What may I do for you? I can clearly see we are not in battle," WarGreymon asked as he sat down.

"Well, we've been trying to figure out where SkullKnightmon went," Zuko explained. "Jojo thinks we should go north while Visola believes we should go south. We're trying to see if we can find him so we can fight the Dark Masters."

"Fighting the Dark Masters right now… I do not believe that is a wise idea Zuko," WarGreymon replied. Zuko was about to retort, but WarGreymon held his hand to stop him. "Hear me out. While you and Veemon have done well so far, you are still far from ready to face them. You are still learning how to use your Digivice. No one, human or Digimon has ever dealt with this kind of thing. Another matter is that it is still too early to tell what effects the appearance of our kind has affected this world. As for SkullKnightmon, I've battled him before, and he's extremely powerful even for a Champion level. Not to mention he is sneaky. For now, I think it is best for us to take our time and build our forces. We need to be ready when the real battles begin."

Zuko took in all of WarGreymon's words to heart. He was clearly a warrior who has been through many battles and always thought things through. Zuko nodded and replied, "You're right WarGreymon. We'll start training immediately."

WarGreymon nodded in agreement. "So, I take it another reason you wanted to talk to me was to see if I've heard anything from DeadlyAxemon, correct?"

The others nodded. "Yeah, there hasn't been a single peep from him," Veemon replied.

"To be honest, I haven't heard a single word," WarGreymon replied. "I encountered him and tried to talk to him, but he continually keeps to himself. I believe the betrayal of his brother is truly troubling the young mon."

"I can't say I don't understand," Zuko replied. "I know what it feels like to be hurt by a family member."

"Well, at least we don't have to worry about facing DarkKnightmon again," Jojo said, trying to lift the spirits.

"What do you mean Jo?" Visola asked.

"Jojo is correct," WarGreymon replied. "In order for DarkKnightmon to form, he must be Xros-Digivolved between SkullKnightmon and DeadlyAxemon. With DeadlyAxemon now inside Zuko's Digivice, SkullKnightmon will be unable to evolve into his more powerful form. But we shouldn't underestimate him." At this, the others looked in curiosity. "SkullKnightmon is cunning, devious, and dangerous. He is believes in the old code of the knight, which is to not only go into battle, but win at whatever the cost – even if it means betraying your own comrades."

"That definitely sounds familiar," Zuko growled as his memories of Azula entered his mind.

"Okay, so no underestimating SkullKnightmon, got it," Visola replied. "So other than that, is there anything else you can tell us?"

"Unfortunately, no," WarGreymon replied. "When I found myself in this world, part of my memory was missing. I can't truly remember everything that I've been through during the war. I'm sorry."

"That's okay WarGreymon, you've helped us more than enough," Zuko replied as he got to his feet. "If you guys will excuse me, I'm going to do some extensive training."

"Wait Zuko, I'll come with you," Veemon said as he got to his feet.

"Actually Veemon, I was hoping you'd train with WarGreymon. I want to try some new moves I've been developing. They're a little shaky, so I don't want you to get hurt," Zuko replied. "Is that okay."

"Yeah, that's okay," Veemon replied with a smile. "Besides, maybe I'll learn how to bend my own element. Imagine – Veemon! The First Digimon Bender!"

Zuko shook his head and began to walk out of the camp. He continued to walk until he reached a large clearing. He stared up at the starry night sky, and the moon glistening high above. Zuko then reached and took out his Digivice. "Time to see what you can do. DeadlyAxemon Realize!" the light shot out from the Digivice, and the Demon Beast digimon appeared before him.

DeadlyAxemon was surprised that he was back out in the real world, but when he spotted Zuko, his face hardened and he turned away.

Zuko saw this and decided to speak. "H-Hey there DeadlyAxemon," he said, rather embarrassingly. Small-talk wasn't really his thing. "Um… nice night, huh?" DeadlyAxemon did not respond. After a few minutes, Zuko sighed. He was getting nowhere with this. He needed to be straightforward. "Look, I'm sorry that SkullKnightmon left you alone. You did not deserve to be left alone only to be attacked. But I'm here to tell you that you are welcome to be part of my team. I know that fighting against your former allies will be hard, but I understand how you feel."

"How do you understand?" DeadlyAxemon growled at Zuko. "How could you possibly believe you understand anything from what I'm going through? You're just a stupid weak pathetic human!"

"I understand more than you know," Zuko growled back. He may be dealing with a massive bladed monster, but he would never back down from a fight. "You see this scar?" he said, pointing at his face. "This was given to me by my father. A man I tried to prove myself to for years. He burned my face all because I didn't want our soldiers to die on a senseless mission." Zuko clenched his fists and took a step closer to the virus type. "I'm been banished by my nation for nearly three years, and been branded a traitor for no reason at all! To add insult to injury, my younger sister, a firebending prodigy, is hunting me down like a wild animal. So don't you _dare_ tell me I don't understand being hurt by someone that I cared deeply about."

Zuko seethed, steam rising from his body. DeadlyAxemon was surprised by his declaration. He had never known humans were capable of such cruelty, or that Zuko had the balls to challenge him. He thought they were all soft since they looked so… squishy. But Zuko was far from soft. He was hardened by years of neglect and pain, of years of mistreatment in ways worse than he himself faced. Despite all the pain, Zuko still managed to find the strength to go each day. He was much stronger than he gave him credit for.

Zuko sighed after calming himself down. "Look, DeadlyAxemon, you can leave if you wish. I will not keep you with us if you do not wish it. You are free to make your own choice."

DeadlyAxemon looked at Zuko, and then to the forest. This was his chance to leave. But… where would he go? His own brother betrayed him, and he wasn't sure he'd be able to find others of the Dark Masters army. But if he were honest with himself, he never found himself fond of the Dark Masters. They had no honor. Zuko had more honor in his entire being than DarkKnightmon did. DeadlyAxemon turned back to Zuko, and the two stared into each other's golden eyes.

"So…" DeadlyAxemon spoke. "How do you humans manage to summon fire?"

Zuko was surprised by the question, but couldn't help but smirk at the large Digimon. "It's called bending. I'm a firebender which means I can manipulate and generate fire. There are other benders as well."

"Really?" DeadlyAxemon asked. "Do you have any other attacks?"

"I think you and I are going to need a long talk," Zuko said jokingly. For a moment, Zuko thought he saw what appeared to be a ghost of a smirk on DeadlyAxemon's face.

**oOoOoOo**

The following day, Zuko's group decided to continue on their way. They decided to walk so that Veemon, WarGreymon and DeadlyAxemon could all follow along. The previous night Zuko returned with DeadlyAxemon and introduced him to the rest of the group. They were all supportive of the dark digimon's choice and treated him with just as much as respect as they did with WarGreymon. It was surprising to see him getting along fairly well with Malu, who loved how fast the Demon Beast digimon could run.

After an hour of travel, Jojo took notice of Zuko playing around with his red Digivice. "What'cha doin' Zuko?" she asked as she looked over his shoulder.

"Huh?" Zuko asked as he noticed Jojo coming about. "Oh, I'm just trying to find out what else this Digivice is capable of doing. You remember when we faced DarkKnightmon Veemon Digivolved into Veedramon?" Jojo nodded. "Well, that was the first time he did that. He's only digivolved one other time and that was the first time. That time he digivolved into ExVeemon, who was smaller, slimmer and had wings."

"Are you saying I was fat as Veedramon?" Veemon asked as he and Malu sat on DeadlyAxemon's back.

"Some Digimon are capable to digivolving into multiple alternate forms," WarGreymon stated. "A lot of time it is simply by chance or what a Digimon choses to train their abilities on."

"Well, Veemon hasn't done any training before last night," Zuko replied, remembering how when he and DeadlyAxemon came back to camp they saw WarGreymon giving Veemon some training tips. "I have no idea how it happened, much less if it can happen again."

"Maybe it's all a matter of what you need," Visola suggested.

"What do you mean Vi?" Malu asked.

"Well, I remember Veemon saying something about Veedramon being better in attack and defense, and I think he said that ExVeemon is better in speed and skill."

"That's right," Veemon replied. "Veedramon's a heavy-hitter while ExVeemon is a fast and furious. In a way, they're both a lot like Zuko."

"How are they both like Zuko?" Jojo said with a sly interest.

"Well, from how I've seen him fight, he has two main approaches. First, he tries to overpower his opponent with large attacks like Veedramon, and second, he tries to use skill and control in his battles like ExVeemon."

"That makes sense," Visola replied. "Before the battle, Zuko said we needed all the power we needed. And since Veedramon was stronger, he was what we got."

"So what you're saying is that Veemon's Digivolution depends on the need of better power and defense versus better speed and skill?" Zuko asked.

"Actually, I think it depends on _your need_ Zuko," Visola replied. "Let me explain. You said we needed power to fight DarkKnightmon. What were you thinking when you were fighting the Rough Rhinos?"

Zuko thought about his first fight with Veemon. It was difficult, but Zuko knew he had the skills to fight them off. And he knew that Veemon had just as much skill. Then it hit him. "I was thinking that Veemon and I had the skills to fight them. They were nothing more than a bunch of clowns."

"Exactly," Visola said cheerfully. "You were thinking about your skills. I think that your Digivice responds to your thoughts and needs. It will activate when you need it to, and it will respond to your will."

"That's a very good observation Visola," WarGreymon stated.

"So that means, that if Zuko and his Digimon were to work hard enough, they might be able to unlock other abilities," Malu said cheerfully.

"Perhaps you may be able to Xros Digivolve digimon too," DeadlyAxemon suggested.

"Xros-Digivolve?" Jojo asked.

"It is when two or more Digimon combine together to form a more powerful Digimon. Similar to how SkullKnightmon and DeadlyAxemon Xros-Digivolve to form DarkKnightmon," WarGremon explained. "I wouldn't be surprised if the Digivice is capable of doing that."

"We'll see," Zuko replied. Before they could say another word, the very ground shook. "What's going on?"

"I'll check," Malu said as she opened her airbending glider and flew into the air. She glanced down at the forest. She gasped at the sight of a massive Fire Nation tank heading towards her group. She quickly flew back down to her group. "Guys! We got trouble! There's a giant Fire Nation tank heading our way!" hearing this, the humans gasped.

"What do we do?" Visola asked.

"We can't out run it," Jojo stated. "And if Maya flies, they'll shoot us down."

"What if WarGreymon and DeadlyAxemon take it out?" Veemon suggested.

"No," Zuko replied. "We need to keep Digimon a secret for as long as we can." He then remembered one of WarGreymon's powers. "WarGreymon, could you use your Great Tornado to make a hole large enough for Maya?"

WarGreymon instantly got was Zuko was saying. "I'll do my best," he replied. He jumped into the sky and began to spin. "**Great Tornado!**" WarGreymon came back down, drilling fast into the earth. The whole he made was just more than large enough for Maya to enter in. WarGreymon flew back out. "Come! Quickly!"

"You heard the mon!" Zuko exclaimed. The others nodded and quickly rushed into the whole. Malu got on Maya's head and led her into the tunnel. She was followed by the Digimon who were carrying the rest of the humans. DeadlyAxemon had Veemon and Visola on his back while WarGreymon took Zuko and Jojo on his shoulders. They flew down to the base of the hole, which was large enough to hold them all. They watched as the tank just went over the hole and disappeared from sight. "Is it gone?"

"I'll check," Jojo replied as she hoped of WarGreymon's shoulder. Using her earthbending, she raised herself up to the edge of the hole and looked. "They're leaving!" she called as she bended herself back down. "That was close!"

"I'll say," Visola replied. "Who would be driving a monster like that?"

"I only have one guess," Zuko growled. "Azula."

"Wait, Azula?" Veemon asked. "As in your crazy sister Azula?"

"One and the same," Zuko replied. "Chances are she's chasing the Avatar now as we speak. Otherwise she'd be travelling on only her Basilisks."

"So… what do we do?" Malu asked. Everyone turned to Zuko, unsure of his answer.

"Let's get back up there," Zuko replied. Jojo nodded and used her earthbending to raise them back to the surface. Zuko looked around and saw the damage to the forest. The tank ran down many trees, but that was not what Zuko was interested in. his eyes caught sight of multiple clumps of fur leading in one direction, and the tops of trees cut off in the other. Zuko growled, "That little idiot! Is he trying to get himself killed?"

"What is it Zuko?" Jojo asked the firebender.

"The Avatar. It seems as though his bison was shedding and my sister was using the falling fur to track them," Zuko said as he picked up a clump of fur. "The Avatar and his friends must have figured it out and tried to trick Azula into going another direction. But they failed to realize Azula's power of perception." He pointed at the decapitated trees. "The Avatar must have taken the fur in one direction while his friends ran off in the other. No doubt Azula is going the after the Avatar herself and sending her crones to capture his friends."

"So what do we do?" Malu asked.

Zuko sighed, "We're going to need to split up." Zuko turned to the three girls. "Jojo, Visola, Malu, I need the three of you to take Maya and go in the direction that the Avatar's bison went in. Chances are that they are going to need your help."

"What about you Zuko?" Visola asked in honest worry.

"I'm going to help the Avatar face Azula," Zuko said truthfully. He had decided it was time to start doing the right thing instead of what his father wanted.

"We can't let you go by yourself!" Malu exclaimed.

"I won't be by myself," Zuko said proudly as he turned to his Digimon partners. "You guys will have my back, right?"

"Of course," WarGreymon replied.

"Certainly," DeadlyAxemon added.

"You know it!" Veemon finished.

Zuko nodded and turned back to the girls, who still all wore worried expressions. "Hey, don't worry. I'll be fine. I promise, okay?" the girls were hesitant, but they nodded. "Good, now get going!" the girls nodded and quickly mounted on Maya before flying off. "Alright boys, let's get to work." Zuko and Veemon both mounted on DeadlyAxemon's back and rode off with WarGreymon following closely.

They rode for some time, and as they rode, Zuko tried to think of what he'd do when he'd face Azula. It was no doubt she was stronger than he was. However, she lacked control. She was too wild. There was also the factor that she would be alone, so even without his Digimon, he and the Avatar would still outnumber her. But, what if the Avatar only saw him as an enemy as well? He would not blame the young airbender considering their past. But there was the time when he was the Blue Spirit and the Avatar asked him if they could be friends. Maybe… maybe there was hope.

They rode until they got to a clearing and down at the base of the hill was an abandoned town. Zuko looked down, and he could see streaks of air and blue fire being dished out. "So what's the plan Zuko?" Veemon asked his partner.

Zuko thought for a moment. What would be the best plan of action to go against his sister? He knew that she loved to be in control and have everything planned out. But there was one thing she didn't have planned – Zuko had friends.

**oOoOoOo**

"Yipe!" Aang, the Avatar, yelped as he dodged another one of Azula's fire blasts. He realized that she had not been tricked considering only she was around. Obviously, her friends had gone after Katara and Sokka. He only hoped they were okay. There was also the matter of his new missing earthbending teacher Toph. He hoped she was alright. He still needed to apologize to her.

Aang barely dodged another blast. Azula was clearly determined to either capture him or kill him, she didn't care which came first. It was times like these that he'd wish Zuko was still chasing them. He had not seen the scarred firebender since the North Pole, and as much as he hated to admit, Zuko was the one person he least hated from the Fire Nation. He didn't hate him, he was just always wondering why Zuko was always so hell-bent on capturing him. But then again, Zuko never actually _hurt_ him or his friends. He just tried to capture them, and even then he seemed to be holding back from actually hurting him or his friends. Heck, he seemed to be worse for wear during the North Pole, and yet he kept him warm before his own safety. And then there was the Blue Spirit incident. Aang would never forget how Zuko put his life to save him. Maybe he was planning to capture him after, who cares. Zuko saved him from a fate that could have been worse if he were kept under Zhao.

"Yikes!" Aang yelped again as he avoided another one of Azula's fireballs. He ran until he was in a corner. He turned to see Azula's twisted grin staring at him. "C-Can't we talk this over?"

"The time for talking is over, Avatar," Azula said darkly. "Say goodnight." She was about to launch another blue fireball, but a stream of orange flames forced her to jump back and avoid it. The two benders turned to see Zuko standing right before them.

"Well, well, well," Azula said uncaringly, not surprised that her brother was there. "What are you doing here Zuzu?"

"Zuzu?" Aang repeated. Zuko inwardly grunted at his hated nickname.

"Surely you see the family resemblance," Azula said sarcastically. She place her hand over he left eye. "I need to capture the Avatar and regain my honor." Even Aang had to admit that was in bad taste.

"That's not who I am anymore Azula," Zuko stated. His voice had an edge to it, an edge Azula couldn't pinpoint.

"Oh please brother, we all know you're here to try to capture the Avatar," Azula said uncaringly.

"You're wrong," Zuko replied. "I'm not here to capture him." He then turned and gave Aang a smirk. "I'm here to help him."

Aang's expression was clearly in surprise. What got into Zuko? Azula didn't seem to share the surprise. "So you have turned traitor, brother. Very well, I'll just have to bring you to father as well."

"Not going to happen Azula," Zuko replied. "You're not going to win this time."

"Really Zuko, and what makes you think that?" Azula asked teasingly, taking her bending stance.

"Because this time I got something you don't'," Zuko said as he brought out his Digivice. "Back up. Everyone Realize!"

"**WARGREYMON!**"

"**DEADLYAXEMON!**"

"**VEEMON!**"

All three of Zuko's Digimon stood behind him, ready to fight. Aang and Azula stared in both shock and fear. Zuko smirk. "Allow me to introduce you to my new friends Azula. They've been dying to meet you." Zuko then stepped forward and sent another blast of fire her way.

Azula barely had time to block the blast. She had never expected her brother to be capable of surprising her. But here he is, with three _monsters_ on his team. What had happened to him since she last saw him? After blocking the blast, Azula knew she had to get away. She ran away from the battle, only to come face to face with DeadlyAxemon. "Where are you going girly?" DeadlyAxemon said with a dark grin.

Azula took a step back and was about to run the other way, but WarGreymon landed just in front of her. "Sorry. Can't let you leave just yet, the party's only starting," the mega level stated.

Azula tried to run in another direction but – "**Vee Headbutt!**" Azula was blinded by a cloud of dust. Once the dust cleared, Veemon stood with a smirk. "You're not leaving the fun yet, are ya?"

Azula was horrified. She was surrounded by a group of monsters she had never encountered before, and what's worse – her _brother _summoned them. None of this was according to plan. She had no way to prepare for this. "Well Azula," Zuko said as he walked before his Digimon. "What's your cunning plan this time?"

Aang walked behind Zuko, uncertain what to expect. It wasn't enough Zuko said he was going to help him, but then he summons these three creatures out of thin air? What's next, more airbenders are going to pop out of the sky?

"Zuko!" called out a familiar voice. Everyone turned to see not one, but two sky bisons landing on the ground. Suddenly all the travelers got off. From the larger one came Katara, Sokka, and Toph, and from the smaller one were Malu, Jojo, Visola and someone Zuko was overjoyed to see – Uncle Iroh.

"Zuko!" Iroh exclaimed as he saw his nephew. Not only was he okay, but he was facing Azula _with_ the Avatar, but he was accompanied by three massive monters.

"Face it Azula," Zuko said as he turned to his sister. "You're done. There is no possible way for you to escape this time."

It was true. Azula had been pushed to a large fallen wall. She was surrounded by the Avatar and his friends, her brother and Uncle, four benders she never saw before, two titanic monsters and one smaller one. What could she do? Then her mind clicked. All she needed was a distraction. "Well, look at this. Enemies, Traitors and _monsters_ all together," she stated in her false defeat. "Very well, I surrender. I know when I'm beaten."

Zuko instantly knew something was wrong. Azula _never_ admitted defeat. That was something they shared in common. She clearly had a plan, but what was it? Zuko watched her eyes shift around the group. He had to be ready for anything. What he wasn't ready for was Azula's attack on his Uncle.

"UNCLE!" Zuko exclaimed as the blue fireball struck Iroh in the chest. It was so fast none of them could see it coming. Once Iroh fell, the other benders all sent their respective attacks, but once the dust cleared, Azula was gone. "Uncle!" Zuko exclaimed as he rushed to his fallen Uncle. "Uncle, please be okay, don't leave me!"

"Zuko," Visola called. "I can heal him Zuko."

"I have healing abilities too," Katara added. "We can help."

Zuko's first instinct would have been to yell at them and cast them out. But he couldn't'. His uncle needed help, and they were his best chance. "Please help him. He's the only family I have left." He bowed down, resting his head on the earth as a desperate plea.

It tore Visola's heart to see Zuko at breaking point. She quickly rushed over, uncorked her water skin, and began to heal Iroh's injury. Katara stood stunned by Zuko's actions, but quickly shook it off and went to help Visola.

"Zuko," Jojo and Malu said as they went over and hugged the firebender. When he came up he was on the verge of tears, but they held him close.

"Something tells me we missed a lot, right?" Sokka asked Aang as he stared up at WarGreymon.

"Definitely," Aang replied as he turned to see DeadlyAxemon.

Veemon hurried over and checked on Zuko. "Everything's going to be okay Zuko," he said to his partner. "Your Uncle is going to be fine."

Zuko couldn't help but smile at the blue dragon. He was always trying to make him feel better. After a few minutes, Katara and Visola stopped their healing. "That's all we can do," Visola told them. "He's going to be fine Zuko, he just needs rest."

"Thank you," Zuko said, turning his head to Katara. "Both of you."

Katara blushed at the compliment and said, "N-No problem."

"Alright then, we should probably get the old guy somewhere safe," Toph stated bossily. "Yo Twinkle Toes, is there anywhere we can hide out for a while that Crazy and her friends can't get us?"

"I saw a canyon fairly distant from here," Aang replied. "We can all hide there for a while."

"Sounds good," Toph replied. "Alright, Let's get grandpa on Flighty's (Malu) bison. Hey Lippy (Jojo), give me a hand."

"Hold up!" Sokka exclaimed. "There is no way I'm going anywhere with _him_ following us!" Sokka proclaimed as he pointed at Zuko.

"Watch it Pony-Tail," Veemon said as he bounded before Sokka. "Watch your mouth before I knock you into next week!"

"Sokka," Katara spoke. "Be quiet. They're coming with us and that's final." Sokka was flabbergasted at his sister's statement. He tried turning to Aang for support.

"Sorry Sokka, but if it weren't for Zuko, that crazy lady may have gotten me. I say he comes," Aang told him

Sokka stood shocked. Completely out voted. "ARGH! FINE!" Sokka yelled as he stomped on over to Appa.

"Alright Lippy, give me a hand," Toph told Jojo. The two earthbenders lifted Iroh on a platform of earth and moved him across the ground.

"That was really incredible Zuko," Aang said as Zuko got back to his feet with help from Malu and Visola. "Thanks for your help."

"No problem… Avatar," Zuko said, a hint of embarrassment evident. "Sorry. After all this time chasing you I never really got to know your name."

"That's okay," Aang replied. "It's Aang. And this is Katara." Aand pointed at his waterbending friend.

"Hi," Katara said timidly. "That loud one was my brother Sokka. And the blind earthbender is Toph. We just met her."

"I see," Zuko replied. "I take it you've already met Visola, Jojo and Malu huh?"

"Yeah, they saved our butts when we came face to face with that gloomy girl and the bendy chick." Katara replied. "Though I can see you've made _other_ kind of friends." Katara shivered at the sight of the three Digimon walking before them.

"Yep," Zuko replied. "Listen, I'll explain everything later. Right now, I'm exhausted."

"I agree," Veemon replied. "Come on, the others are waiting."

**oOoOoOo**

"So let me get this straight," Sokka stated. "You're saying that our world is now infested with super powered monsters and they're at war. Not only that, you got some sort of device that lets you capture these monsters and make them stronger, not to mention you were given a mission by a divine monster who looks like a goddess. And now you're supposed to stop these evil monsters from taking over the world. Not only that, you've made a team of a waterbender, earthbender, and an AIRBENDER, and you want to help us defeat the Fire Lord, AKA your father?"

"That pretty much sums it up," Zuko replied. After getting everyone loaded on the two bisons, the combined group flew over to the valley that Aang had found. Iroh was moved to a tent where he could rest while the rest of the group talked. Zuko told the Avatar's Gaang all about his new quest. Now they were all around a bright fire that Zuko had made. WarGreymon and DeadlyAxemon were also listening to the stories along with Veemon who sat on Zuko's lap. "I know it's a lot to take in-"

"Really? What gave it away?" Sokka asked sarcastically. The others were barely able to hold back the urge to smack him across the head.

"-but it's the truth," Zuko finished, ignoring Sokka's statement. He turned his attention to Aang. "I know I've done a lot of things, but I'm ready to do the right thing."

"Well," Aang began, "You did save my butt with Azula. Not to mention, if what you say is true, then chances are we might not have survived if we faced one of these Digimon. Not to mention, you did save me that one time from Zhao."

Hearing this, Katara and Sokka gasped. "You were captured by Zhao? When did this happen?" Katara asked worriedly.

"You remember that one time you were sick?" Aang said in embarrassment. "Well, he got me, and Zuko rescued me by going all Blue Spirit Awesome!"

He received wide eyes from the Avatar's friends. "_You're_ the Blue Spirit?" Sokka exclaimed.

Zuko nodded. "Yes. I was planning to get him out and let him go back to you. If I'd rescued him just to capture him again, it would not have been honorable."

"Well, I guess it's okay then," Katara replied. "After all, you did save Aang."

"Yeah, and you guys got better. I still can't believe those frogs worked," Aang stated.

"Frogs? What frogs?" Toph asked.

Instantly, Zuko burst laughing. Everyone looked at him as if he'd grown a third head. "Oh Agni! Hahaha! I thought you were kidding! You _actually _got them to _suck on frogs_? Hahahaha!"

"Oh my god! This is priceless!" Toph screamed, laughing her head off.

"They're never going to let us live this down," Sokka said in pure horror.

"Nope," Katara replied. She watched as Zuko continued to laugh, shocked that he actually had the ability to laugh. She had completely misunderstood Zuko. But there was one thing that still bothered her. "Hey Zuko, I was wondering – Why were you chasing Aang all over the world? I would expect the Prince of the Fire Nation would stay in the Fire Nation rather than chase a bunch of kids."

Everything went silent. Katara immediately regretted asking the question. Zuko sighed and turned to the girls. "You think you three can take this one? I want to check on my uncle."

"Sure thing Zuko," Jojo replied with a kind smile.

Zuko nodded and got to his feet. "Come on Veemon." He said, walking with the blue digimon towards the tent that had been set up for his Uncle. He got inside and sat next to the old firebender.

"So this is your Uncle Iroh?" Veemon asked.

Zuko nodded. "He's a great man. I realize now he has been more of a father to me, and I should have treated him better," he said sadly.

"Hey," Veemon said kindly. "It's okay bud. He knows you were having a rough time." Veemon offered with a kind smile which Zuko was able to return.

"O-oh…" groaned Iroh as he began to regain consciousness. His eyes fluttered open, and they rested upon seeing Zuko. "Z-Zuko."

"Hey Uncle," Zuko said in a small voice. He was holding himself from glomping the old firebender in joy to see him awake. "How are you feeling?"

"Better than I thought I would be," Iroh confessed. "Where are we?"

"We left the abandoned town some time ago," Zuko replied. "We're… um… I sorta decided we should stay with the Avatar. If… if that's okay."

Zuko was surprised to see the smile that formed on Iroh's face. "Well done Zuko. I always knew you'd make the right choice," he told him as he tried to sit up. After Zuko helped him, Iroh took notice of Veemon who had been staring. "And who are you little fellow?"

Veemon wasn't sure if he should speak. After Zuko gave him a confirming nod, he did. "M-My name's Veemon," he told the surprised firebender. "Zuko's told me a lot about you."

"Really?" Iroh said with coy. "I hope all good things."

"Yep," Veemon replied.

"I see you've made some interesting new friends Zuko," Iroh said to the younger firebender. "It seems as though you've been through many great changes over the last few days."

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't," Zuko confessed. "Though I do owe a lot of that to Veemon here."

"Awe shucks," Veemon replied. "I only gave you a bit of a push Zuko. Besides, Visola, Jojo and Malu also helped."

"Ah yes, the three lovely ladies you've recruited Zuko," Iroh teased, resulting in a bright blush from Zuko. "I knew you had the skills for the ladies, I'm so proud."

"Knock it off Uncle," Zuko shot back. He then sighed. "Uncle, there's _**a lot**_ we're going to need to talk about."

"I can imagine so nephew," Iroh replied. He then surprised Zuko by taking him into his arms. "I'm just so glad you've found your way."

So moved by his uncle's actions, Zuko returned the hug. "What can I say Uncle, you have a pretty strong scent." Zuko replied happily. Veemon only smiled at the touching moment, knowing Zuko deserved to be happy after years of suffering. He could only hope these good times held.

**OH MY!**

**Zuko's army is starting to build and he has joined sides with Aang and the Gaang. Now I know this chapter is pretty short and doesn't reveal much. I just wanted to get Zuko with the Gaang and get Azula's priceless reaction to the sight of Zuko accompanied by giant monsters. Just epic.**

**As for the other characters, don't worry, there will be more interactions between each of them. I'll even include some fun with the digimon.**

**As for the rest of Zuko's partners, I'm going to put up a poll. In that poll I'll put a select set of digimon that I'm thinking would be a good choice to put on Zuko's team. Along with that, I'll put in their evolution lines. If you guys have any opinions on this, please tell me in the reviews section.**

**Next time – Zuko and Aang begin their training to better their bending, but what happens when another digimon appears. Try adding the fact that Zuko's temper gets the better of him when his bending proves problematic. Let's hope they can live long enough to stand each other.**

**HEADS UP GUYS!**

**Because of my restart in posting stories, I will be following the same path with my previous stories Return of Brothers and Sora and Ash: Partners In Pokemon. In a few days, I will be removing most of the chapters in those stories and will be posting the first new chapter of each of my fics. I know this will disappoint some of you, so I hope you will like the fact that I will try to put more effort in these stories once again. Both will face major changes to follow the recent developments in Pokemon and Kingdom Hearts. I hope you'll enjoy the ride.**

**Please tell me what Digimon you want Zuko to tame. And no more Renamons! I already get it! You want Renamon! Give me something else!**

**See ya!**


End file.
